Mini Avengers, Mini Shield members and Mini demi-gods
by awesomekid34
Summary: Clint is the only adult to take care of the "kids". The Avengers, Nick Fury, Agent.Hill, Pepper, Thor and Loki are turned into children. Will Clint handle it?
1. 2nd day

CHAPTER 1

"Clint!Clint!Clint!" a little voice repeated my name

"what?" I asked sleepily

"can we eat already?" the little voice asked

"fine!" I said

It was the 2nd day since Loki turned the avengers, plus , Nick Fury, and Pepper into children plus himself. I wasn't turned into a child because I was luckily able to dodge the spell. Now I'm the only one to take care of them. I went to the kitchen.

"Can we have poptarts?PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" the boy asked

"alright Thor, we can have poptarts." I said

"YAY!" Thor cheered happily

"shh! don't wake up the others"I said

"oh sorry" Thor said

The poptarts were ready and he ate them.

"I smell food!" a dark-haired boy said

"morning Tony" I greeted

"morning Clint" Tony said

He also ate, Natasha, Maria and Pepper came in. I served them food. Fury, Steve, Bruce and Loki came all last. They ate happily.

"what are we going to do today Clint?" Steve asked

"uh...well I don't know...we need to shop for clothes" I said

"No!" they all said

"Do you guys want toys also?" I asked

"YEAH!" they chorused.

I put Tony in jeans, and red shirt and yellow crocs. Pepper in a white skirt, white t-shirt and pink crocs. Fury in a black t-shirt and shorts and black crocs (suprisingly he doesn't have an eye-patch). Maria in a light blue shirt, shorts and light blue crocs. Thor in a yellow shirt and jeans along with red crocs. Loki in a green shirt, jeans and green crocs. Steve in a blue t-shirt, jeans and red crocs. Bruce green t-shirt and crocs along with jeans. Nat in a black t-shirt and red crocs with a white skirt. We headed to the SHIELD car. Good thing mini Banner doesn't turn into the hulk, but badly Steve is back to his very skinny and weak form also pretty small. Also they don't remember their childhood at all. We made it to the mall and I parked. I just had my Hawkeye shades, jeans and purple t-shirt and black converse.

"Ok guys I need you all to hold each others hand so I won't lose you." I said directly

They did what I told them, I smiled and Natasha was the first so she holded my hand. We got in and went to the children's store. People saw us and just awed.

"son of Barton why are the people putting eyes on us?" Thor asked

"They think you are all cute" I said

"what! stupid mortals just wasting their time to look at us." Loki said

I bought every clothing the guys needed with Tony's money. We got out and headed to the toy store. Before I know it the children ran to the toy store.

"Guys I said stay with me!" I said directly at them.

I got in and saw Thor and Loki looking at mechanical dog. Natasha, Fury, and Maria looking at nerf guns. Tony and Bruce at a science kit. Steve at a sketch-book. Wait where's Pepper? I looked at the other isle, I saw here looking at a baby doll.

"ready to go?" I asked

"YEAH!" They chorused.

I payed every toy they wanted and headed home. It was 12:20. I put my Hakweye shades on the counter.  
"Clint I'm hungry!" Nick and Steve said

"alright what do you guys want?" I asked

"can we eat Brandos?" Maria asked

"uh sure" I said

"Jarvis can you please order Brandos for lunch?" I asked

"right away " the A.I. replied

"Alright while we wait for food go ahead and play with your toys but please stay quiet" I pleaded

"YES SIR!" they said

They went to play with their toys, while I went to the bathroom. About 16 seconds I came back and I saw Steve crying, Tony laughing, Natasha, Fury and Maria shooting at each other, Bruce hiding under the couch, Pepper yelling at Tony, Loki and Thor fighting. I approached at Tony, I kneeled down to his level.

"Tony what happened?" I asked firmly

He stopped laughing and stared at me.

"Tony hit Steve with his sketch book 2 times." Pepper reported.

"did he?" I said looking straight at him

"no! Pepper stop being a tattle tale!" Tony said

I walked over to Steve.

"What happened bud?" I asked

"Tony hit me in the head 2 times with my sketch book." he said sniffling

I looked at Tony again and he just frowns.

"Tony why did you hit him?" I asked him

"because I thought it would be funny." He said

"well next time I'll put you in time out ok" I said

He nods and says sorry to Steve. Finally! I head over to Nick, Natasha, and Maria.

"Alright guys just be careful you don't hit some one" I said

"ok" they chorused

At least they're playing. Now for Loki and Thor. I break them up.

"Alright what's the big deal?" I asked

"Thor and I are fighting to see who gets to keep the weird metal dog forever!" Loki pointed out

"Well fighting isn't the answer you know" I said

"we're sorry archer we didn't mean to cause trouble." Thor apologized.

"It's ok" I said

I crouched down to find Bruce under the couch.

"hey Bruce come out" I said softly

"Is there anymore fighting?" He asked

"no" I assured.

He comes out and just calms down.

" the food had now just arrived" Jarvis called out

"Thanks Jarvis" I said

"FOOD!" Thor yelled

"go to the kitchen and I'll set up the food" I said

They ran to the kitchen, while I got the food. I came back and we all ate hotdogs with fries for drink was soda. I saw the time 1:02 P.M., what should we do? I finished and I just looked at the "children". They were just eating happily, Natasha looked at me. Her big green eyes lighting. She went back to her food. Then I looked around the table and saw Maria staring at me, her blue eyes lightning also. She goes back to her food. Are Nat and Maria alright?

"So do you guys want to go to the park?" I asked

"YES!" they said

"Ok just finish up and we'll walk over there." I said

They eventually finshed about 4 minutes, so we headed to the park. They ran around. Steve, Tony, Bruce and Nick were playing tag. Thor and Loki were going to the slides. Pepper and the girls played in the swings. I just sat down at the bench keeping my Hawk eye's out. I looked at the girls raced towayds the playground, in the corner I saw Nick coming. I turned my head to looked at him.

"Yes Nick?" I asked

"Do you know where Tony, Steve and Bruce are hiding?" He asked

"no but don't worry I'll find them." I said

Nick smiles at me and I scanned the playground. I saw a red t-shirt.

"there's tony!" I pointed where Tony was

"hey no fair!" Tony pouted

I scanned more. Behind the tree was a blue shirt.

"there's Steve" I pointed where Steve was.

"HEY!" Steve said

Nick giggled. I scan for more and saw Bruce Banner up in the tree.

"there's Bruce" I said pointed where he is

He climbed down and Nick giggled and chased after them. I smile at them and the girls sneakly got behind me. They dropped me to the ground and started to tackle me. Loki, Thor, Tony, Bruce, and Nick joined. They laughed and had so much fun with me. I guess they love playing rough-house with me.

"alight...al!" I started to laugh

The kids were tickling me now. We stopped and started to leave. In the house I bathed each of them.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie I purchased" I said

"YAY!" they cheered.

I put on Wreck it-Ralph, and they just sat down. I joined them on the ground. Natasha body rested my chest and stomach, Tony's head rested on my left arm, also Steve head rested on my right arm. Under my right arm was Nick, under the left was Maria. Pepper rested her head on my lap along with Bruce. At the end of my feet were Loki and Thor. I smiled at all of them snuggling next to me. I just sat down at the floor and immeditally they snuggled with me. The full movie was down and the kids just stayed until the song "when can I see you again" by Owl City was done. I tucked each of them in bed.

"GOOD NIGHT CLINT!" they all said

"good night guys" I said

Today wasn't that bad. Let's see what we're going to do tomorrow.


	2. Aquarium

CHAPTER 2

While sleeping I heard giggling noises. I opened one eye saw all the kids there with wide grins and giggling. I didn't know why they were giggling but I had a feeling it was bad. I sat up and saw if every was ok.

"why are you guys grinning?" I asked while stretching.

"Look!" Tony pointed at me

I looked at myself with my eyes widen. I saw rats on me. I screamed and tried to take them out. I successfully did by throwing them out the window.

"How did you 10 get rats in my bed!" I yelled at them

They giggled more.

"I found them in the streets!" Tony said

I looked at him. I shook my head and just got up.

"You're all going to take a shower!" I said

"But we're HUNGRY!" they whined

"well if you don't take a shower you'll end up having rat disease and maybe die!" I pointed out

They had scared faces and right away went to the bathroom and got undressed. It was messy and hard work but finally got it down.

"Alright my turn to take a shower." I said

"BUT WE'RE HUNGRY!" they whined again

"tell you what if I take a shower we'll go to Ihop for breakfast!" I said clappin my hands together.

"YAY!" they cheered

"Wait Clint can you please put Wreck It-Ralph again?" Maria asked

"yeah!" the others said together

"ok ok fine!" I said

I put on Wreck it-ralph and left to take a shower. About an hour I came out and saw the kids singing. I had my camera in my hands

"YEAH IT'S BEEN FUN BUT NOW I GOT TO GO!LIFE IS WAY TO SHORT TO TAKE IT SLOW!" they sang

"Jarvis record this!" I said

"of course " the A.I. replied

I smiled at them but kept hidden. I told Jarvis to stop recording.

"Ok guys let's go! Does everybody have cloths on" I said

They stopped and just stood frozen.

"what? Did I interrupt something?" I asked smirking

"no...no" Pepper said

I smiled and I lead the kids to the car. We got to Ihop and ordered. Steve was having fun drawing. We started to eat our meal.

"Hey Clint where are we going?" Nick asked

"uh..well. You know it's pretty beautiful outside how about the aquarium." I said

Their faces lit up and they did a yay. We finished and went to the aquarium.

"Ok guys now I need you to be all in your best behavior! Or else they'll kick us out." I said

They nod and grabbed hands. We went to watch the Penguins. Loki was afraid of every animal.

"Clint?" He said tugging on my grey shirt

I kneel down to his level.

"Is there something wrong bud?" I asked

"I'm scared of these weird looking creatures" Loki said

"oh..well do you want me to carry you?" I asked

He nods and I carry him. I grabbed Maria's hand who was in the hand line with the others. We went to see the Dolphins. The kids awed while Loki just holded on to me.

"Come on let's see the dolphins under'' I said

They followed me and we went under and saw the glassed pools. The dolphins were there swimming around. The kids ran to them while I got closer to one. Loki yelped and just hid his face on my neck.

"Loki don't be afraid, it won't hurt you" I said calmly

"No! Everybody hates me. That thing will just eat me to death!" He said still face buried in my neck.

"ok ok let's go" I said

We went to observe every other animal. After that we headed home all tired. We spent the whole day at the aquarium which the kids really loved. Except some went into trouble like Maria, Natasha and Nick almost diving in the pool of the seals. Luckily I grabbed them before they could jump in and anyone to see. Loki was still in my arms even at the car ride. He fell asleep in my arms.

"ok guys head to bed" I said

"ok" They said tiredly

They went to bed and I put Loki in his bed. I tucked everybody in. When I approached at Natasha she kissed me in the cheeck

"goodnight clint!" She said

"goodnight tash" I said

I tucked in Maria and she hugged me.

"goodnight Clint" she said

"night Hill" I said

All the kids were finally to bed, I finally threw myself at my bed.


	3. Attack of the sickness

CHAPTER 3

In the middle of the night, I heard thunder. I open my eyes a little and saw lightning flashing. I got up and looked around. The living room was still quiet and empty. I went back to sleep in the couch, and pulled the covers up. Before I know it I felt a tiny hand. I looked down to see Maria there, holding the edge of the couch and stikcing her thumb in her mouth.

"what's wrong?" I asked

"I'm scared." she said

Of course she's scared, she's only 4 years old.

"Ok do you want to sleep with me?" I asked

She nodded and I made room for her in the couch. She climbed up and snuggled with me. I fell back to sleep. In the morning I saw Tony sleeping on my face. I carefully put him on my right arm. In the left I felt Maria and Loki there. Where Tony was on my right was also Natasha. On my feet was Bruce and Nick. On my legs were Pepper and Steve. I didn't see Thor anywhere. Of course the god of thunder loved the amazing show of thunderstorms and wasn't scared. I tried to carefully get out but I was too stuck. Finally Tony woke up.

"Clint I feel sick!" Tony whined

"Sick?" I asked

Tony nodded. I felt his forehead and it felt warm. Great. All the other kids woke up also.

"CLINT I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO DIE!" Nick whined

"I FEEL LIKE I'M A VOLCANO" Natasha whined

"CAN YOU PLEASE HELP US?" Steve whined

"so you're all sick?" I asked

They nod and I just sigh. I carried them all to their shared room. I saw Thor grunting.

"THIS IS THE END OF ME MY FRIENDS! I AS THOR ODINSON WILL NO LONGER EXSIST IN MIDGARD NOR IN ASGARD. LOKI TELL MY FAMILY I LOVE THEM!" Thor speeched

"Thor you're not going to die, you're just sick" I said

"oh...ok" Thor said between coughs.

Each child was in their bed while I tried to make them feel better. I searched for medicine luckily I did. I gave each of them a spoonful of medicine, they relaxed. They fell asleep while I drinked coffee.

"CLINT!" Steve yelled

I walked to Steve's bed and I saw vomit in the floor. Great now vomiting! I cleaned the mess and gave Steve medicine to stop vomiting. The others also threw up and I gave each of them medicine.

"WE'RE HUNGRY!" They whined

I went to the kitchen making Peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches. I came back and gave them to eat. They were done. I was about to go until Nick's voice calle me.

"Clint can you please sing to us?" Nick asked

"Yeah" came a raspy cheer.

"fine!" I said

"well which one?" I asked

"uh a lullaby!" Tony said

I started to think about one. Finally hit me in the head.

"Alright." I said

I cleared my throat and the rest snuggled and got ready to sleep.

"_I heard there was a secret chord. that David played and it pleased the lord. But you don't really for music do you? It goes like this the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing hallelujah. HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH. hallelujah_" I sang Hallelujah from Rufus Wainwright.

I kept singing to them till the end and they fell asleep. I smiled at them, and tucked them, I gave them each a kiss in their foreheads. I went to the kitchen to settle. Hours passed and no more vomitting or any sickness signs. I was grateful. I went to the living to fall alseep. I laid on the couch and layed there singing to myself.

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_!" I sang and fell asleep.


	4. We love you Clint!

CHAPTER 4

In the morning I woke up with a head ache. The children ran to wake me up. They saw me not feeling good.

"Clint are you ok?" Steve asked

"uh...*cough*...yeah" I lied

Pepper gasped.

"you're sick!" She exclaimed

The kids also gasped at the news.

"Do not worry Hawk we will cure you!" Thor said

"no...*cough*...guys I'm fine...*cough*...no need for help" I said feelig worse as I moved.

"Then why are you coughing?" Nick pointed out

"I choked on my saliva" I lied

Maria came to me. Her chubby little hand touching my hard temple.

"You're warm." Maria said

"Jarvis is Clint sick?" Tony asked

"I'm afraid so Master Stark. It looks like the sickness you all had must had passed it to Master Barton while he tried to cure you all." Jarvis cool smooth voice came up.

I sighed and just laid in bed. The kids ran to the kitchen and I heard chatting.

"We must take care of Clint!" Steve's voice said

"yeah but how? we don't know how to take care a human!" Tony's voice pointed out

"Then we'll try" Nick said

"YEAH!" I heard them all say

Natasha and Maria came up to me and brought water. I dranked the water. They went back to the kitchen.  
"Jarvis what are the kids doing in the kitchen?" I asked with a raspy voice

"It looks like they are trying to make food, should I inform them not to make food?" Jarvis asked

"yes please" I said

I heard Jarvis voice inform the others to stop cooking. The kids ran back to me and stod their with sad faces.

"But Clint how are we going to take care of you?" Maria asked

"Don't worry. I'll order food and you guys eat ok." I said

"Ok" came a tearful response.

They lined up and each of them gave a kiss on the temple. I just smiled and ordered food. I was pretty surprised that Nick and Loki would actually kiss me on my head. They're just kids, they don't remember their past. While they were eating I was still in the couch until, somethind bad was coming. The bathroom was being used so instead I ran to the kitchen where the kids were eating. I threw myself to the trash and threw up. They did an eww sound. I was done and just rinsed my mouth with water by the sink. I went back to the couch sitting. I closed my eyes for a minute until I heard a little voice.

"Clint?" Loki asked

I looked at him.

"What's wrong Loki?" I asked

"Are you hungry? Theres an extra hot dog and fries in the bag" Loki said

I smiled at him and Nik came running with the food. Natasha came with a plate and placed the food there. Thor came with the ketchup. Tony and Steve with the glass of water. I just smiled at all of them.

"Thank you" I said

"Don't worry Clint we love you that we'll take care of you! Also thank you for taking care of us yesterday" Pepper said innocently

I couldn't stop but smile at all of them. Maria came out from the bathroom and ran to the kitchen with a napkin.

"You guys forgot the napkin" She said

"OH" they said

I finished my food and we all decided to watch a movie. They all snuggled with me. We all decided to watch Rise of the Guardians. Loki and Thor were amazed by everything.

"I like Jack Frost" Loki said

After the movie I asked Jarvis to turn the TV off.

"Let's sing a song to Clint because he sang one to us!" Tony squealed.

"YEAH, but which one?" Maria asked

Just then all their faces lit up as they thought of one.

"_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you. Go see the world cause it's also brand new. Don't close you're eyes cause your future's ready shine it's just a matter of time before we learned how to fly. Welcome to the rythm of the night. There something in the air you can't deny-deny. It's been fun but now I got to go. Life's is way to short to take it slow. But before I go and hit the road I got to know til then, When can we do this again. Oh...oh..oh.." _they sang

I was enjoying every bit of it. They were done and they each gave me a good night kiss on the cheek or temple. They fell asleep with me on the couch. What a family!


	5. WATER

**thanks for the reviews**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

I woke up by blue eyes starring at me.

"Morning Hill" I said

"Morning Clint" she said in her high-pitch voice

"Are you hungry?" I asked

She nodded with enthusiasm. I smiled but when I tried to move I saw the kids sleeping on my body. I sighed and tried to move. I actually got out although it was hard work. I went to the kitchen and made waffles. The kids came in the kitchen by the smelling of waffles.  
"Morning guys" I greeted

CLINT YOU'RE OKAY!" Loki said

He came running to me and hugged my leg. I chuckled and picked him up. He buried his face on my neck. Is Loki ok?

"Morning Clint" came a cheerful greeting.

I served all of them waffles but Loki still wouldn't budge. So I sat down and ate with him. His small body on my chest. He opened his tiny mouth and I shoved waffles in.

"BABY!" Tony teased

"I'm not a baby!" Loki yelled

"yes you are...look only babies get to be fed." Tony responded

"I say you should not speak to my young beautiful brother that way!" Thor said

"THOR!" Loki yelled at him

"ooh young and beautiful" Tony teased

The kids laughed at the sentence " young beautiful brother" that Thor said. Loki was going to cry, he hid his face on my chest and started to sob. I looked directly at Tony.

"Tony?" I said looking at him

"WHAT? He's acting like a baby!" Tony said

"Say sorry" I said

"No!" Tony said

Fine time out corner" I said

"OOOOHHHH!" the kids vocaled

Tony pouted and sat on the living corner. I told Loki that he was gone and he just stopped crying.

"I'm not a baby" He pouted

"Of course not Loki, he's just jealous." I said soothing him

"oh.." He said sniffling

"Hey guys we need to shop for some few stuff" I said

They had a frowned but got ready. In the store I bought swimsuits. We got back to the car and headed home. I packed their suitcases. Natasha came in, she hopped on the bed and just sat there.

"Where are we going?" Natasha asked curiously

"Some hotel" I said

I told the guys to go to the car again. I drove to Wisconsin Dells. The drive was slow due to traffic. The kids fell asleep in the car. I was just grateful the car was a van instead of an ordinary car. We finally made it to the resort. Bruce woke up the first.

"Wilderness?" He asked

"woah...buddy you scared me there! Was the nap relaxing?" I asked

"yep" He said

"good and yes the Wilderness, he mind waking your friends while I get the luggage?" I asked

He nods and wakes everybody up. I carry every luggage we had. They had sleepy eyes, they walked along with me inside. The place was built with fake wood making it look like a cabin hotel. We got our rooms.

"Ok guys change into these suits" I said

I gave each of them their swimsuits. There eyes lit up as they knew where they're going except for Thor, Steve and Loki. I took off my shirt and tried to find my trunks. Natasha blushed as she saw me shirtless. I found my trunks and went to the bathroom to change.

"ready?" I asked getting out of the bathroom.

"YES!" they said

They holded both my hands and we headed to the outside waterpark. I gestured my hands to them to go. They ran to the water splashing. Nick's curly hair all soggy looked funny. Thor and Loki kept holding my hands.

"Guys aren't you going?" I asked

"we're scared" Thor said

I smiled at them and we walked toward the water. I put one toe at the water. Then my whole foot at the water.

"just follow me" I said

They did what I said and Thor ran to his friends having fun. Loki was still scared, I holded out my hand and he swam in the water. He laughed at the fun and went to his friends.

"HEY CLINT!" a yell came up

I looked up to see Tony up at the water playground. The kids went to follow him. Tony slid down and soon the kids were having so much fun. I laughed at the sight of the kids having fun. Maria swam to me and threw herself at me. I caught her and we were having fun. The kids joined and we were all having so much fun. After that I took them inside the indoor waterpark. We went to the Lazy river. Natasha joined me on a two tube. Thor and Loki were together. Tony with Pepper. Bruce and Steve together. Maria and Nick were also together. It was 6:00 and we become hungry. I took them in our room. Inside the hotel was cold. I was shivering and the kids just hugged me for warmth. We got in a clothes and head to a resturant with a moose. I was wearing my Hawkeye shades to block out the sun, I bought cool shades for the kids. I have to tell you they look really awesome in them, I smiled at the Wisonsin it was 102 degrees out. We ordered pizza and ate till we were full. We were about to sleep until there was a problem. There were only two beds in the room. So I put Pepper, Tony, Steve, Bruce and Natasha together. Loki, Thor, Maria, Nick and I in the other bed. And finally we all fell asleep.


	6. TROUBLE

CHAPTER 6

TROUBLE

I woke up early morning. Finding Maria on top of me. Loki holding my arm, Thor sucking his thumb and Nick snuggling with me. Finally they all waked up and we all took a shower. We ate food and went back to the hotel. It was 10 and the kids put on their swimsuits. We went back to the waterpark having fun, the place was full and crowded. Just suddenly I heard in the distance screaming. I as an assasin climbed on top of a shop and saw a man holding a gun attacking people. I climbed down and grabbed the kids. We ran in the hotel and I got out my case.

"Ok I want you all staying here." I said firmly

I got out my crossbow and unfolded along with it was my quiver. They had a worry and sad look but trusted me. I ran out of the room unaware that I'm still wearing my trunks. I see the man still shooting people also with a team. One of them sees me and I run to him and grab his arm and twist it back. He screams in pain and one of them come towards me. I hit him with my bow and kick him to the water. The one I'm twisting his arm back I also push him to the water. I quickly get out an arrow and aim at the floor next to the criminals. I shoot at the floor and it releases gas. They fall to the ground unconsious. In the corner of my eye I saw one trying to escape by climbing the fence. I get another arrow and by a second I shoot straight at the man. He falls injured but the police got him. People start cheering at me and I walk back to the room. While walking to the hallway people inside saw my heroism attack and started clapping me. They saw my bow with my quiver at the back. I get in my room finding the kids hiding under the bed. I put away my weapon of choice and crouch down to the kids. They run out hugging me.

"We thought we weren't going to see you again!" Loki said

I chuckled but hugged them back. They were still wet and cold but they were getting warmth from my body. Everything went back to normal. We ate lunch and dinner along with fun. We were going to head back to Manhattan, New York. The kids looked sad so to bring back happiness I bought them ice cream. In the car came a death silent. I looked in the mini mirror that is located up. I saw them sleepy and messy. We finally make it to the tower and I showered them. I told the ones who are done can go watch TV. I come to living room finally done washing them and myself and see all of them sleeping. I picked each one of them and put them in their beds. I gave them a goodnight kiss and left. In the kitchen I started to think when this was going to end. Half I wanted the guys to come back and half I wanted them to stay like this. Only there are problems like Nick is the director of the SHIELD orginization, Maria also in command, Natasha my partner, Thor and Loki live somewhere else, Tony and Pepper need to keep up with Stark industries, Bruce well I'm not sure, Cap uh... also not sure. Also as a group we form THE AVENGERS, the world does need us.


	7. DAD and gas

CHAPTER 7

The next morning I heard screaming and yelling. I jogged to the room findng a huge mess. I rubbed my eyes and saw clearly. The beds were unmade, the blankets were everywhere. The kids were attacking each others.

"GUYS!" I yelled at them

"eye of a hawk we are fighting bad guys to make sure you are safe!" Thor annouced

"YEAH" they chorused.

"ok but there isn't any bad guys anywhere" I said

They looked around to find the mess they made. Then they look back at me feeling sorry. Pepper comes running to me and puts her hand on my shin.

"we're sorry, we didn't mean to do this but the bad guys were coming to get you" Pepper said apoligetically

I just sighed and told them to eat breakfast. I cleaned up the whole mess and went to the kitchen.

" may I inform you that there are Police waiting outside." Jarvis informed

"police?" I asked

"it may occured when you were taking down the criminals back at Wisconsin, you were wearing swimming trunks so your identity was shown." Jarvis answered my question

"oh shoot. They might be here to ask questions like who I work for!" I said

I went to the door and opened it. I let the police in and they sat down on the couch.

" ?" One asked

"how do you know my name?" I asked

"we know everybody's name once they reveal themselves" the other said

I smiled nervously.

"How did you get that bow?" the first one asked

"I...uh...I...it's my weapon" I said

"Who do you work for?" the second asked

Ok that was the problem. I work for SHIELD and I'm a government agent and then what? Wait I think that's it! Just say what you had.

"I'm an Avenger, I work with the Avengers" I said

They looked at me suspiciously.

"alright then we'll check on you in a couple weeks then we'll see if you do work with them" the cop said

After that they left. I was surprised by what happened. I went back to the kitchen and saw the kids. They were waiting for me to give them food. I served them pancakes, I served myself pancakes with coffee. While I was sipping I felt something touchin my leg. I looked down to see Nat there. She smiles at me and I return the smile. I kneel down to her level.

"what's up Tash?" I asked

"Are you our dad?" She asked

I stand there still, I look at the others. They look at me with hopeful eyes. What should I say? Before I could answer the window broke and shatter glass went everywhere. There came a bomb and gas was released. I fall unconsious and hear the other kids screaming.

"CLINT!" they scream

I try to get up but I start to lose consiosness.

* * *

**oh no what happened to the other kids? Will Clint wake up?**


	8. RESCUE

**sorry for the long wait**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

RESCUE

I woke up finding myself in the kitchen floor. I look at my surroundings. I saw shatter glass everywhere, plates on the floor, one of the windows were broken. My head hurted, I remember the kids shouting my name.

"Jarvis when were the kids taken?" I asked putting my hand on my forehead.

"They were kidnapped on a Saturday morning you've been unconsious for 2 days. It appears the gas they used was to make sure you were out for a long period of time." Jarvis responded

"Do you know who they were?" I asked

"two men by a logo name H.P.G." Jarvis replied

"H.P.G?" I asked

"Human Physical Guts" Jarvis said

"guts?" I asked again

"they take out the guts out of the human and examine it. They believe many of the power comes from a gut" Jarvis

"ok? first it's weird and second I HAVE TO FIND THEM OR THEY'RE DEAD" I yelled " do you know where they are?"

"Apperantly not ." Jarvis asked

"great!" I said

I hit my head on the wall. Reapedtly. I have to find them! Wait I'm a Shield Agent. I'm Hawkeye! I'll kill those idiots who ever kidnapped my team mates and my enemy. I walked down the corridor to my room. I changed into Hawkeye suit and get out my quiver. Finally I unfold my bow. I put on my Hawkeye shades and go to the Shield car. I typed H.P.G on the shield gps. The gps can locate secret hidden orginazations. I saw it was in a vacant forest. I drove there and parked my car in the road. I got my weapon of choice and jogged in the forest. While walking in I saw a building hidden with green vines. I saw an entry wide open, which leads to the vents. I went inside crawling, in the vents were steamy, feeling like it was making you not breathe due to the heat. I kept climbing with drops of sweat dripping down my face. Inside it looked purple. Wait I have my Hawkeye shades on! Whatever, I just led them on my eyes. I saw an escape, I kicked the door open. I dropped down successfully on my left knee and my right hand on the floor while lefty holding tight to my bow. I got up and saw two people there. They had wide eyes.

"where are the children?" I asked directly

"children...what children? There's no children this is a lab full of scientist working on a cure for cancer." One said nervously

"No with that nervousing." I said

I raised my bow at them and placed an arrow facing them.

"WE'LL KILL YOU!" the other said sweating

I gave them an evil grin. I released the arrow and let it fly straight at them. I went to an open door.

"TONY! THOR!" I called out

No answer. The only sound I hear is some kind of generator running. This place is dark (no exception of my shades), it stinks, and is rusty. There was so many doors I had to go through. This was like's Starks Tower or the Avengers Tower, either way. But this place is much smaller than it is than the tower. While walking briskly to each door I heard a high pitch voice.

"No I won't help you build!" said the voice

"I said fix this machine!" A deep voice demanded

"Tony?" I whispered to myself.

"No!" Tony said

"Leave Him" a girls voice said

I followed the sound and saw the kids tied up by a pole. Seriously a pole? What kind of idea's does this place have?

"Oh yeah who's going to stop me!" the man demanded

"Hey canninbal!" I called out

"CLINT!" The kids cheered

The man looks at me with a startled look.

"I am! And you can't mess with me nor them!" I said

He pulls out his gun and before he knows it I go to him

and kick it out of his hands. The gun drops and I punch him to the ground

"Please have mercy!" He said scared

"Think about what you do! Oh and I only kill if any one messes with my family!" I said

I hit him with my bow making him unconsious.

"you're lucky this time I'll make you live" I said looking at him

I untie the kids and they hug and cheer for me. I bent down and each of them gave me a dozen of kisses. I laughed.

"Alright we have to go" I said

We escaped easily due to the vents. we got home successfully. I made them take a shower. After that it was 6:00 P.M. I ordered Pizza from Paisans. The kids didn't want to go to bed so we slept in the ground of the living. They all cuddled with me.

* * *

**Oh and I only kill if any one messes with my family- CLINT BARTON (HAWKEYE)**


	9. Storm

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

STORM

I was sleeping with all the kids next to me. I turned my body to the left. Then a blue flash so so strong appears. I shoot straight up and then hear like a thousand cars making the secure sound. I get up making sure I don't wake the kids up.

"Jarvis what's happening?" I asked

No answer.

"Jarvis?" I asked once again.

No answer. I went to turn on the lights. I switched it on. Nothing. I check the fridge, no light. Looks like electricity gone out. There came another strong flash and the loudest thunder. It made my hearing aids explode. Which might be worse, than going deaf again. I fix my hearing aids to make sure I can hear correctly. Then when I get the sounds I hear like a thousand cries. I run to the living room, seeing the kids except Thor crying.

"Guys, it's ok" I said

They keep crying. I walk over to them and hug them.

"Son of Barton, why are my companions crying?" Thor asked folding his arms in his back.

"They're just scared about the storm." I said

"oh" Thor said sadly

He walks over to his brother and hugs him. I check my watch. Nothing. I don't really know what time it is. I go to the window and take off the covers. In the sky I see a dark, dark sky with clouds swirling together. gallons of rain is pouring down hard, you can't hardly see anything. I see blue flashes in the sky and hear distant thunder. The streets are being flooded and no people are in the pavement except for the cars. Then I look back at the sky and strong blue flash comes, making you blind. Again came strong loud thunder. Then I hear death silence. I try to fix my hearing aids. Shoot! It's not working. I try again. Nothing. I give up. I sat down seeing only the kids crying but Thor looking in amusement at the storm. Thor comes up to me and speaks. I hear nothing.

"I can't hear you!" I said

I wasn't sure if I was yelling or in my normal voice. Thor looks at me with a confused look. I try to fix my hearing aids but nothing. He comes up to me and talks in my ears.

"WHAT?" I said for sure I am yelling

Thor frows and runs to the shared room. He comes back with a pencil and paper. He writes in child form. wat sould we do. It said in the paper. I grabbed the paper and pencil and wrote. We're going to find a way to calm them down. He read and nods. I sighed. Good writting could work. Tony comes to me and I see tears down on his cheeks. He goes to my ear and takes out my hearing aids. he grabs both and stays close to me. The kids looked at me and snuggled and I felt vibrations. They must have fallen asleep. I saw Tony holding on to the hearing aids while sleeping. The whole day passed with the storm still going on. I fed the kids food, we played board games. Maria wrote to me that she wanted to go to the bathroom but was scared. I took her to the bathroom along with the kids with me. Finally the storm was over and I saw it was night. I was feeling sleepy. We fell asleep not caring to be in beds only laying at the ground with eyes shut.


	10. CAMPING

**I'm sorry for the L-O-N-G wait! I was busy from school. GOOD THINGS ARE STARTING TO HAPPEN IN SCHOOL (like the future highschool) but not for my health :(**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

CAMPING

I woke up in the floor again. I get up and stretch. I go to the kitchen and make breakfast. An hour later the kids get up and eat. While sipping my coffee I was very cautious about the windows. Just then an idea popped up. What if we go camping? I just have to fix my hearing aids! Tony came up to me and tugged on my jeans. I looked down seeing him holding my aids. He writes "FIX THEM". I stood there confused and kneel down. I put them on and then. I COULD HEAR! I smile and Tony kisses me on the cheek. I give him a kiss in the forehead. The others came.

"Alright guys what if I said we went camping?" I asked

"CAMPING!" they said

"camping? What is this custom called camping?" Thor asked

"We go to the woods and stay there for fun, by using nature as our support" I said

"oh" Thor said

"Can we please GO!" Nick asked

I smiled and nod. They cheered. I made them waffles with a bowl of fruit. They ate happily and I went to pack. I packed everything for camp. I was done about an hour, that's when I remembered about the kids. I went to the living room and I saw them watching spongebob.

"ready?" I asked

"YEAH!" They cheered

"well...get dressed and let's go." I said

They dressed and we went to the car. We made it to a beautiful woods, with a clear clean looking lake. I told them to play and they played tag. I set up the tent. It was a big tent. The thing I wanted a big tent was to make sure the kids were safe and away from people who want them. Second well because I LOVE THEM! I was done and I played with the kids. I looked at my watch and it was 12:03 P.M. Lunch time already! I heard a growl. I tensed. I looked at the woods cautiously. But when I looked the only thing I saw was kids holding there stomachs. I sighed in relief since it wasn't a bear or wolf.

"Fish?" I asked

There eyes widen and nod madly. Except for Thor and Loki. We went to the lake and started fishing. About half an hour nothing, the fish weren't daring to bite the bait.  
"Ok new strategy! What if we catch the fish in bear style but using out hands not mouth." I said

They smile and nod. They jumped in the lake and we caught fish. Except for Tony.

"What's wrong Tony?" I asked

"Clint, I'm scared of fish." Tony said

I smile at him and nod. I go to the tent and get out my bow and arrows. I aimed an arrow at a fish and let it go. The fish went straight to the bottom of the lake. I went to get it and held it. Tony smiles and we have food. I gave each kid their fish (fried) and they started to eat. When I passed Tony his fish, he yelped in fear and ran behind Thor.

"Do not worry son of Stark, you may not fear this delicious animal." Thor said

"I didn't know people from Earth eat fish." Loki said

"We do" I said

I picked Tony up and went to sit down. I cut out a little piece of the fish and gave it to him. He hides his face on my neck. I put down the fish and did slow and small circles on Tony's back.

"Come in Tony, you have to eat." I said "Just try it, you'll love it."

He finally looks up and nods. I smile at him and pick the fish piece up. He opens his tiny mouth and eats it. He lets out a smile chuckle. I smile at him and give him the whole fish. He eats happily. I start to eat my fish. In the corner or my eye, I saw rasberries. I smirk and grab some. I give each to the children, each make an 'mm' sound from the sweetness. The whole day we observed animals like ducks, fish and insects. We also cleaned ourselves in the lake. It was finally dark and I made a fire. Nick helped me set up the fire. While Maria and Natasha were looking after the other kids. I chuckled since the mini shield members helping me.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked

"huh...oh nothing I'm just saying the mini shield members are helping me." I said

He looked confused but then smiled. We ate rabbit and went to the tent to sleep. I put out the fire and went in the tent. I laid down in my sleeping bag. Each one of us had out main color. For example mines is purple and black. Everybody got in their own sleeping bags and laid. Fury came up to me.

"Clint" Fury said

"Yes, Nick" I said

"Can I please sleep with you. I'm scared of the woods." Fury said

I chuckled and let him have room. He snuggled with me and felt comfortable. I put an arm over him.

"Night guys." I said

"Night Daddy!" They all said

My heart stops when I heard 'daddy'. Do they really think of me as a dad? I smiled at the sight of kids already sleeping.

"Night my children." I whisper

I fell asleep. In the night probably 3:00 in the morning. I heard an angry growl. That's when the tent was being attacked. There was screams and scratching and some blood staining the tent. I try to get up but I was caught by an animal. I fell down and was bring attacked.

* * *

**AHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHO OR WHAT IS ATTACKING OUT FAVORITE "CHILDREN" AND OUR FAVORITE ARCHER! TEAM MILLER!**


	11. CRAZINESS

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HAVE GLAUCOMA AND ANAPLYLAXIS. AND I WORK FOR A CHURCH, MY FATHER IN TECH, I WRITE OTHER STORIES IN ANOTHER WEBSITE. LONG BUT FINALLY HAPPY TO WRITE A CHAPTER! NOW FOR BEING SO PATIENT (some of you might be impatient, sorry. That was my fault) I AM GOING TO WRITE ****_TWO_**** CHAPTERS!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

CRAZINESS

I was taking the kids home from the ruined camp. Let's just say those wolves got a call from the big papa Hawk! We finally made home and the kids got out. They ran inside and left me. I didn't even move yet and they went as if they were cheetahs or something. I didn't even unbuckle my seatbelt or turn off the car. I went inside and saw a HUGE MESS! uh-oh. Tony holding a cushion pillow and chasing Steve. Steve was screaming for his life. Natasha, Maria, and Nick fought each other. Pepper and Bruce just grabbed lamps and break them by throwing them to the ground. Thor was running around crazy, Loki using magic and lifted things and breaking them.

"GUYS!" I yell in a worry tone

They stop and look at me.

"what the heck are you all doing?" I asked

Then out of nowhere they all had that evil smirk. Oh, great. Not good. Next thing I know I'm trying to chase them to take a shower or to make them stop. Right now I'm chasing Tony. He giggles while I'm chasing him. I stop and across runs Pepper. I ran after her. I stop and I chase Nick. I start to chase everyone, one by one. Why are they acting so crazy? They didn't eat sugar! Did they? I stop and think of what the events were today. Just as I was about to move the kids jumped at me. I fall on my back and all of them start to kick me. I turn myself into a ball. I feels kicks every where.


	12. HOCKEY

**NOTE: If you are a Boston Bruin fan. Please do not be upset that this chapter is mostly about how great the Chicago Blackhawks are. I am a fan of the Blackhawks. And yes I do know that the Hawks beat Boston in game 4. I saw all 4 games, now I'm waiting for game 5. Yes I do know a couple of the Blackhawks player. In the Boston Bruins I only know Bergeron, Lucic, Chara and Rask. So please don't be offended that I'm only writing about game 4 Boston's lost and what Tony said after the game was over. The Bostons are great but in my opinion the Blackhawks are WAY BETTER!**

** -AWESOMEKID34-**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

HOCKEY

I finally made the kids take a shower. After that we watched tv. Today was the Stanley Cup playoffs game 4. Chicago Blackhawks vs The Boston Bruins. I was going for the Chicago Blackhawks. Sure this may be New York and the hockey team is the New York Rangers but I like the Blackhawks better. The kids were with me. Their eyes glued to the game. The game started at 7 right now it's 9. Oh good. 1st overtime! I was holding my pee really bad. I ran to the bathroom. I came back with relief.

"daddy why is the team with the letter B hitting the Indian head team?" Pepper asked raising her hand

I walked up to her and picked her up. I settled her in my lap and she giggles.

"well sweetie that's how Hockey is played." I replied

"but why are some people being forced to sit down for hitting?" She asked

"well they sometimes do a penalty, like in game 3 when Bickell was trying to get the puck because one of his team mates were surrounded but Chara pushed him. That's a penalty. Or before the Blackhawks versed the Boston, Kane hit a player in the mouth with his hockey stick. That's also a penalty and suspended from 1 game. Poor guy, the man needed 20 stitches just from that hit. Also tripping like Toews tripped one of them" I explained

"oww.." She said

"yeah..." I said

"dad, how long is the break?" Tony asked

"the overtime? uh..like 15 minutes" I said

"why that long?" Steve asked

"they have to clean the ice and the players need a break also the crowd has to take a bathroom break, and stretch." I said

"who's your favorite player, daddy?" Loki asked

"um...well I like Toews (tays), Sharp, Shaw, Kane, Keith and the goalie is pretty awesome which is Crawford." I said

"wow, who's your MOST favorite?" Thor asked

"haha...glad you asked bud. Captain Jonathan Toews." I said

They smiled and while overtime I quickly made peanut butter and Jelly sandwhiches. We ate while watching. The score was 5-5. I was sweating. If we lose, this will be the third time the Boston beat Chicago! As I was watching I saw Seabrook making the goal. GOAL!

"YES!" I screamed in victory

"YEAH!" the kids cheered

"THANK YOU SEABROOK!" I said

"WE WON!" Nick exclaimed  
"HAHA...IN YOUR FACE BOSTON BRUINS!" Tony said

I laugh and the kids hugged me.

"That was a good game dad!" Bruce said

"is there another game, daddy?" Natasha asked

"yep...this Saturday. So just hope that we win. Now we're equal. Chicago won 2 games and the Boston won 2. So let's just hope we win again." I said

They smiled. I went to cleaned the dishes. I was finally done. I went to the living room. I saw the kids playing.

"And Seabrook makes the score!" Tony said

Steve who was playing Seabrook made the goal with invisible equipment. The kids cheered when "Seabrook" made the goal. They saw me standing there smiling.

"HI DAD!" Tony said waving his hand in the air.

I laughed.

"hi, Tony" I said

"daddy, how many players do you know?" Maria asked

"um...well I know a couple." I said

They sat down in the floor to hear. I chuckled.

"okay...there's, Toews (tays), Sharp, Hossa, Oduya, Shaw, Kane, Crawford, Keith, Leddy, Saad (sod), Bickell, Bolland, Kruger, and Frolik." I said

"wow" they said

"daddy, how do you spell all those names?" Tony asked

I chuckled. He was writing them down? I spelled every one of them for him. After that they fell asleep. I was carrying the last child. Which was Natasha Romanoff.

"daddy, can you promise?" She asked

"for what honey?" I asked

"to buy posters of the Blackhawks. I think the captain of the Hawks is cool. And are you the owner of this team?" she asked

I chuckled softly.

"ok, I'll promise to buy posters of them, and yes Toews is awesome. Last, no I don't own them baby. Night" I said

"Night" she replied smiling

I kissed her in the temple and she fell asleep. I was heading to the couch. I took off my jeans, Blackhawks shirt and just wore boxers.

"Jarvis?" I asked

"yes sir" Jarvis replied quietly

I threw myself at the couch.

"Order fatheads of Jonathan Toews, Patrick Sharp, Duncan Keith, Patrick Kane, Andrew Shaw and Corey Crawford. Also order posters of the Chicago Blackhawks." I said

"right away sir. I say Toews is better than Chara." Jarvis said

I smirked at Jarvis. I didn't know an A.I. can love a hockey team or sport. AWESOME! I close my eyes and fall asleep. In the morning I heard the doorbell. I ran to the door, unaware that I'm wearing boxers. I open the door.

"sir, here are your orders of fatheads of Jonathan Toews, Patrick Sharp, Duncan Keith, Patrick Kane, Andrew Shaw and Corey Crawford." He said

"thanks" I said

I payed him and he left. I saw the time, it was 6:00 A.M. I went to the kids room and sticked Toews above Nat. Sharp next to Loki's left side. Keith on Thor right side. Shaw in between Pepper and Tony. Then Corey Crawford above Bruce and in the middle of Nick and Maria. I heard the bell ring again. I ran to the door.

" ?" He asked

"yes." I replied

"here are your orders of the Blackhawks posters." He said

"thanks" I said

"good game yesterday...huh?" He asked

"oh..yeah." I said

I payed him and he left. There was a poster of the whole team. I put it in the middle. Then there was another poster of the logo and I sticked it next to the team picture. About hours later the kids woke up. I was laid in the couch sleeping.

"WOW!" I heard excited voices "IT'S THE BLACKHAWKS!"

I got up and smiled as the children were looking at each player and the 2 posters. Natasha ran over to me.

"YOU PROMISED!" She said excited.

"of course I did." I responded

"YOU'RE THE BEST DAD EVER!" they all said

* * *

_**LET'S GO -CHICAGO BLACKHAWKS-**_

_**both Chapter 11 ans 12 were inspired by the Chicago Blackhawks goal song: The Fratellis, and called, "Chelsea Dagger."**_

_**pretty AWESOME AND FUN SONG. **_

_**I love dancing too this goal song, it makes you active. **_


	13. MICHIGAN

**sorry for the lateness! I am SO busy dudes and gals! I have church work, and I'm making a video for a summer camp and posting it in YouTube. I have health problems, I have this summer camp and two weeks I have a leadership camp. I am trying to update more chapters!**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

MICHIGAN

It was Sunday morning. I got up and packed a suitcase. I had a plan. I was happy, yesterday we watched the game and we won again! While packing I looked at my watch. 7:00 A.M., I went to make breakfast. I made waffles, bacon, scrabbled eggs, and a fruit bowl. The kids came in with happy faces. They ate silently, and I went to my room packing. I was FINALLY done and went to the kitchen to eat. The only person left was Tony. He still had scrabbled eggs left.

"what's wrong Tony, You don't like scrabbled eggs?" I asked

He looks at me.

"yes I do, I'm just full. But I want to EAT THEM!" he said

"are you sure? I mean you can leave them. Eat them later." I said

He shakes his head rapidly and get his spoon and the black pepper and salt. He shakes it and eat his scrabbled eggs. He was done and I just stood there with amazement. Then he left saying a thank you and then I heard crying. He went to make trouble, didn't he?

"TONY IF YOU HURTED SOME ONE, SAY SORRY, HUG THEM AND WAIT IN THE COUCH I'LL DRAG YOU TOO THE TIME OUT CORNER!" I said loud and clear to him

I heard him pout and say sorry. Then I heard awes from the children, probably Tony hugging who ever he hit. And then another pout.

"I'M IN THE COUCH!" he says loud

I chuckle and keep eating. DONE! I go to the living room. Tony is there with his arm crossed, and a pouty face.

"oh Tony" I said

I pick him up and put in the time out corner. I told every one to change into their clothes. I got Tony's and changed him.  
"But, dad I can change myself." Tony said

"you're in timeout." I said

He pouts more and I change him. I carry Tony and get the suitcase. I get out of the room and carry both heavy Tony and the suitcase.

"where are we going dad?" Pepper asked

"another state." I said

They cheered and we went to the car. I buckled Tony and every body else buckled themselves. I drove all the way to Michigan and went to a park named something with Dunes. We ate lunch, it was a very long drive. I carried Tony and Natasha held my hand.

"Okay go play guys, I'll get lunch ready." I said

I give them a frisbee and a kid size football that said chameleon. They played while I set lunch ready.

"ALRIGHT! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" I said

They assembled.

"alright mini dudes and gals! The SANDwhich is terrorizing the plate. The helpers are the fruit, the juice and the yogurt." I said "ready to eat them!"

"YEAH!" they said

"get your mouths ready" I said

They sat down and ate. Tony sat on my lap, since he is in timeout.

"daddy..." Nick said

"yes, Nick." I said

"there are bugs following my food, and I'm scared." he said about to cry  
"it's ok Nick, bring your food and you can sit on my lap." I said

He smiles a little and gets his food. I place the plate in the table. Then I pick him up and place him in my left lap. Tony was done and just rested his head on my shoulder. We were done and then we played all together!

* * *

**TONY IF YOU HURTED SOME ONE, SAY SORRY, HUG THEM AND WAIT IN THE COUCH I'LL DRAG YOU TOO THE TIME OUT CORNER!- hawkeye!**


	14. MICHIGAN BEACH

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING CHAPTERS. I WAS FEELING SICK, WELL MY SICKNESS HAS GOTEEN WORSE EVER SINCE I WAS BORN! SO HERE YOU GO.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

MICHIGAN BEACH

After playing I called the kids to the car.

"aww..but dad we just got here." They whined.

"no...don't worry we're going to a beach." I said

"YAY!" they cheered

I picked Tony up and we left the forest. I drove to the beach. The Dune beach. There were steep dunes. Probably half the size of a building in New York. In the left was the lake. Michigan Lake. I parked.

"Alright, guys take of your shoes." I said

They did what they did. I also did took my shoes. We got off, out feet met with the rocky ground. We walked to the dunes.

"ow,ow,ow" I heard them say

I was carrying Tony, still. He looked at his brothers and sisters then to the floor. He then just wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Alright, grab hands with each other." I said

They did what I told them and I holded the leader, Loki. We walked to the top of the dune. We looked at the AMAZING site of the beach.  
"Woah..." they said

I looked at them. I saw Bruce shaking. I put down Tony and went over to Bruce.

"what's wrong?" I asked

"I...I'm scared of..of...heights" Bruce said while shaking

I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck and his face.

"come on...buddy. Nothing to worry about. I have you in the arms." I said

He took a peek and saw the sight.

"Woah..." He said

His expression was amusement. His mouth was wide open with a happy soul inside. He kept holding on to me. He rested his head on my shoulder, with a BIG smile glued to his little face. 23 minutes later we were heading to the lake. It took a long time to get down. It was dangerous. Sharp wedge broken bark were sticking up in the sand. I pretty much led them grab my hand and make sure they don't get hurt. We went to the lake. It was cold. I stepped inside and I looked at them.

"what's wrong?" I asked

"It's...cold." Natasha responded

I smiled and I picked each of them and threw them in water. They got up to the surface to breath. Then they laughed and started to splash like crazy. I laughed and put the stuff near us. I got in the lake and we started to have fun. It was sunset. I told the children to get out of the water.

"aww...but DAD!" they whined

I frowned but then started to think of something. I approached at them.

"At 7:00 O'clock which is in 2 minutes a great BIG shark comes and hunts children like you if you don't get out his water!" I said with a serious and scared tone

They had their eyes as big as their little hands. They ran out as if something grab them. They try to run to the car but the sand slowed them. The finally made it to the rocky ground. They stood their. I looked at them.

"hold on...let us catch out breaths." Steve said putting a finger above his right side of his head. I chuckled and we tried to walk fast but the pebbles were hitting out feet hard.

"ow..ow..ow..ow..ow" We kept saying while walking

We finally made it to the car.

"ahh..."we said in pleasure.

We drove to the house. I told them to take a shower. While they were at the shower I ordered pizza. They got out.  
" I smell pizza" Nick said

"me too." Maria said

"alright...just sit down and eat pizza guys. I'll go take a shower." I said "Jarvis alert me if anything happens" I said walking out

"of course sir." Jarvis answered

Nothing bad happened. I got out of the shower and saw the kids watching The Prince Of Egypt. I went to eat pizza and went to the living room. They were towards the end. Where Moses and his people try to run away from Ramases. Pepper saw me and hugged my leg.

"Thank you for the pizza daddy." Pepper thanked

"you're welcome" I responded

"yeah...and the trip!" Loki said

I smiled. I looked at the movie and saw the ocean formed back into itself, Moses and his people were happy in the Promise land. After that the movie was done.

"daddy...why was the bald-headed man going to kill the good guy?" Tony asked

"well because Ramases didn't like his slaves being free." I responded

"oh.." They said

* * *

**NO IT'S NOT TRUE THAT A BIG SHARK WILL COME AT 7 AND EAT CHILDREN! THAT'S A LIE!**

**BRUCE'S EXPRESSION - :D**


	15. HEROES AND A VILLIAN

CHAPTER 15

HEROES AND A VILLIAN

It was 12 in the afternoon. We were at the park having fun. We were playing heroes and villians. Loki volunteered to be the villian. The children were naming themselves.

"I'm going to be leader!" Steve said "How about Captain America"

"pfft...no way...my name is Iron man. I have a metal suit and shoot lasers! I have more power than you Captain LOSER!" Tony replied with an insult

Steve frowned at the name "captain Loser".

"Steve is leader" I said

"aww...man!" Tony said

"I'm going to be a hero that controls thunder! yeah with HEAVY hammer no body can lift but ME! I think I will just be called Thor since it's closer to Thunder." Thor said with a BIG smile

"A agent name Black Widow" Natasha said raising her hand

"HULK" Bruce yelled

"I'm just going to be Agent. Maria Hill" Hill said

"And I am director Nick Fury" Fury said with his eyes shining

"Loki, BECAUSE I'M AWESOME" Loki said

"what about you daddy?" Nat asked

"Just Hawkeye" I said

They smiled with happiness.

"Ok here's the mission. Loki is to destroy the world. All of you must stop him before the world (park) is gone. Got it!" I said

"GOT IT!" they all said

Loki left.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" I yelled

They did what their were to do. Steve and Thor went after Loki. Natasha and Maria were hiding behind a tree waiting for Loki. Nick was on a branch searching for Loki. Tony was pretending to fly. Loki looked behind him and saw the two heroes, Steve and Thor. He started to run and Maria and Natasha jumped in. Loki climbed on the plastic rock climber. Nick jumped off the branch and landed on the platform in front of Loki. Loki got up and punch Nick in the stomach and ran. Nick ran after him along with the other 4. Tony saw and climbed up the slide. They all ran after Loki.

"HOW AM I GOING TO STOP THE WORLD LIKE THIS!" Loki questioned while running.

Bruce jumped out of no where and tripped Loki. Loki slid down in the pink slide and landed on his face on the floor. He got up.

"You STUPID beast, you will never get me. No one! I am a GOD" He said

"pfft...tell that to my IRON FIST!" Tony said

H slid down on the slide with only his feet and punch Loki in the face.

"ow..." Loki said

He spit out, saliva!

"haha...now you're bleeding!" Tony said with a victory laugh

Loki rolled his eyes and punch Tony 2 times in the stomach. Tony looked at his stomach and then Loki. He looked at the other "heroes". The other 5 looked at Tony as if expecting him to cry. Tony then looked at Loki and then said.

"THE AVENGERS WILL ALWAYS WIN!" He said

Loki saw at the 6 and ran for his "pretending" evil live. He quickly climb to the tree. Then thunder shouted in the sky. Everybody looked at Thor.  
"Thor, not now wait till he does something more EVIL!" Steve said

"what? No it wasn't me. I swear it was the Earth." Thor said pointing up

Then more thunder made sound with lightning showing when Thor pointed up. I chuckled, and the other Avengers looked at him with a furious and "really?" look.

"Really Thor, wait JUST wait!" Bruce said

"No, look the sky was doing it not me!" Thor said

Then it was pouring hard, very hard.

"woah, Thor how did you do that? Wait, nevermind you didn't wait to electrocute Loki." Tony said

"Thor can you please stop it." Natasha asked nicely

"I can't because no one understands me. It was nature." Thor said

"or maybe nature HATES Loki" Tony assumed

"Tony, I don't think that's biologically possible." Bruce said "see..if nature.." didn't finish

"Let's get out of here!" Loki exclaimed

We got in the car and in the tower we dried ourselves off. Then after that we ate carrots, celery, sliced tomatoes, potato, and apples. Some of them ate their vegetables but left some tomatoes and celery.


	16. DADDY CAN WE PLEASE

**Sorry for the long wait. I have school and my health is not great. I tried to upload earlier but I had homework to do. My apologies.**

**from,**

** AWESOMEKID34**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

DADDY CAN WE PLEASE...

I saw the time. 3:00 P.M.

"Daddy, can we please play hide and seek tag?" Steve, Tony and Bruce asked

"um...sure." I replied unsurely

They cheered and ran to hide. Steve was left behind. He counted to ten.

"1..5...2...4...9...100! Ready you're not I'm coming to beat you up!" Steve said

"What?" I asked suprised

Steve ran to find his brothers. He looked everywhere.  
"I GOT YOU! BRUCE!" Steve said

"ahh!" Bruce yelled

Bruce ran around the house. Steve spotted Tony. Tony ran along with Bruce. They screamed like little girls.

"Daddy, may we please princess and dragons?" Pepper, Thor and Loki asked

"sure.."I said

"Daddy, can we please play secret agents." Natasha, Maria and Nick asked

"sure" I asked unsure also

"daddy can we please eat Pizza?" Tony shouted out

"daddy can we please watch a movie-thon of Disney classic movies?" Maria asked

"Daddy can we please play ring around the rosie?" Pepper asked

"Daddy can you please kill and beat people again?" Natasha asked

"Daddy, how old are you?" Tony asked

"Daddy, may we please eat poptarts?" Thor asked

All I kept hearing was DADDY, DADDY, DADDY! They were out of control. The only thing I did was scream and ran to the bathroom. When I locked the bathroom door I heard.

"Daddy?" they all asked confused


End file.
